My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Bare Necessities
by DamianKastle
Summary: In an alternate ending for A Case for the Bass, Applejack and the FilmFlam brothers make a slightly different trade; the bass... for all of AJ's clothes. In order to get her, as well as themselves, something to wear, Applejack's friends give up their clothes as well, leading them to discover the thrill and fun of nudity.
1. A Nude Beginning

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Bare Necessities**

 **Chapter 1**

How they all got their was a bit of a long story, but the short version of it is; Granny Smith accidentally sold Applejack's bass to the Flim Flam brothers and they wouldn't give it back without her proving that it was hers.

After giving them a good bass solo and ponying up briefly she had proved to them that it was her bass, yet _still_ they wouldn't give it back, her friends however wouldn't stand for any more of their swindling and practically threatened to beat them up and _that's_ when they came up with an alternative.

The two brother smirked at each other and turned to Applejack. "Then again, I suppose we could make some sort of trade?" Flam asked, which made Applejack smile. "That bass for your... clothes."

"Fer mah _clothes_?! You got to be out of yer minds er something!" Applejack ranted in outrage not wanting to lose her clothes and be seen naked.

"Well hey, if you don't want your bass back, we'll completely understand." Flam shrugged with a little smug grin.

"But that's not fair!" Applejack exclaimed.

"My dear, who said life was fair?" Flim questioned.

"And whoever did was _lying_." Flam added.

"Undoubtedly." Flim nodded.

"Well ah… Fine! You can have mah _clothes_!" She said as she then willingly began to strip starting with her hat and her button shirt.

Her friends eyes widened, they couldn't believe what was happening and yet, here it was; their best friends stripping off all her clothes just to get her bass back from a couple of no good swindlers.

"Applejack, don't!" Rarity pleaded. "This isn't right!"

"It's the only way to get back mah bass..."She sighed as her shirt came off, revealing a dull orange bra while she unzipped her jean skirt.

"Come on AJ, their asking you to give up your _clothes_!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Then you'll be completely _nude_!" Pinkie added. "And not in a fun way!"

"Please don't do it..." Fluttershy begged.

"Come on, Applejack..." Sunset added.

"Ah'll do anything to get back what belongs to mah family, don't try and stop me!" She slipped out of her boots and peeled off both socks before she then reached to undo her bra strap.

"Quick! Do something!" Rarity told Rainbow Dash. "Stop her before it's too late!"

"Just let it go... it's all over..."Applejack said as the bra came off and her bouncing hot boobs were public as she then slid her panties down.

"No!" Rainbow Dash cried as she leaped towards her, only for Applejack to dodge her at the last second. She crashed into some stuff nearby and everyone else quickly got up. "Ok… let's try _this_!"

Rainbow lunged forward and managed to wrap her arms around Applejack's, preventing her from pulling down her last item of clothing. Rainbow tried hard but Applejack continued to struggle and because of her strength it was extremely difficult.

"Hey! Let go of me!" AJ exclaimed.

"No! I'm not letting these jerks ruin your life!" Rainbow told her, firmly.

"I said… Let… go of me!" Applejack yelled as she finally knocked Rainbow off of her.

Finally as she stepped out of her panties, she was now nude with the tightest pussy they had ever seen.

They all gasped in response and stared at their friend with pity while the brothers smiled and licked their hips hungrily.

"Ooh, nice!" Flam remarked.

"Yes, _very_ nice brother…" Flim agreed. Their remarks caused Applejack to put an arm around her breasts and used her other hand to cover her crotch. Her knees bent and quivered as she blushes in embarrassment.

"Can I have mah bass now?!" She asked with anger as she covered herself up.

"But of course." Flam nodded as he held it out. "Here you go."

Applejack happily took her bass back and used it to cover herself up as her clothes were taken and were being folded up by Flim, who held them in his hands looking pleased. Applejack's friends however were less then pleased and glared at the brother's fiercely, furious by what they did to their friend, their faces were red.

"Ugh! Have you two no _shame_?" Rarity scolded the brothers, disgusted.

"No shame, no game." Flam shrugged.

"Indeed brother." Flim agreed.

"Well, can you at _least_ give her something to _wear_?" Rainbow questioned. "She can't go out their _naked_!"

"Yeah, she at least has to have _some_ dignity, right?" Pinkie added.

"It's ok girls! Ah got what was really important her!" Applejack reassured having her bass at her side.

"But there had to be _something_ we can do! This isn't fair!" Sunset argued with the brothers.

"Yeah, you got to have _something_ for her to wear, _anything_!" Rainbow practically begged.

"Hmm... we do have _something_.. _six_ something's actually..." Flam thought. "But it's going to cost you all."

"And we think you know what _that_ means." Flim added. The girls eyes all widened and blushed when they figured out what they meant.

"So now yer making _all of us_ have to strip fer you perv's?!" Applejack questioned with her arms crossed.

"Like we said before; cost of overhead and transportation." Flam shrugged.

"And stocking fees!" Flim added. "But don't worry, you'll all get something to cover yourselves with after, a deal's a deal after all."

"Well… Applejack is our friend. And I guess we should do this with her _, together_." Sunset decided as she removed her leather jacket.

"Alright! Time to get nakie!" Pinkie said in a sing-song voiced as she promptly dropped her skirt and panties, which made Fluttershy cover her eyes.

"No! Girls! You don't have to do this!" Applejack protested, not wanting to see her friends suffer the same humiliation she was being dealt.

"Yes, we _do_. And we shall do it to get you, and us, something else to wear, and also... do it as a sign of solidarity." Rarity nodded as she took off one of her boots.

"Let's just do this…" Sunset said as she pulled up her purple top and tossed it to the floor while stepping out of her boots and undid her skirt and let it drop as well.

Rainbow Dash huffed but did the same as she got her jacket off before kicking off her sneakers and unzipping her skirt.

"Oh… I don't know…" Fluttershy admitted, shaking like a leaf and becoming scared as she watched her friends become more and more nude while she was too afraid to do so.

"You don't see _me_ encouraging you..." Applejack told her.

Pinkie then popped up. "Come on Fluttershy! It'll be fun!" she insisted, before turning and wiggling her bare rear at her. "Just take a look at my _butt_! Isn't it _cute_?"

"Oh my… it is… _cute_ I guess…" she blushed. Then, as if something was possessing her, Fluttershy slowly undid her skirt to let it drop before slowly slipping off her shoes.

Rarity did the same as she slipped off her shirt and removed the other boot before removing her skirt as well.

Sunset was left as she finally took the plunge and undid her bra strap and threw it off to show her bright gold breasts to everyone in the room, making them all gasp in shock.

"Ooh! Nice knockers! Get it?" Pinkie giggled.

"You think _those_ are nice, check out _mine_!" Rarity smirked, removing her sparkling bra as her white boobs were exposed and bounced with freedom.

"Whoa… now _those_ are jugs…" Rainbow remarked.

"We couldn't agree more..." The brothers said, in awe which caused Rainbow to glare at them and make them back off a little while she took off her own sports bra.

Her cyan blue breasts jiggled as they were freed and matched the size of Rarity's but were a bit sweat from her run this morning. She then sat down to pull her black shorts down to expose her bottomless self while getting her rainbow socks off.

"Aw… this is all my fault…" Applejack moaned, covering her face and feeling ashamed for what she was making her friends do for her.

Fluttershy consoled her. "Oh, it's not your fault Applejack."

"Yeah, it's these no-good con artists faults." Rarity added.

"Hey!" The brothers protested.

"By the way, why are some of you covering your eyes, we're _all girls_ here, we have the same _parts_!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Well it does feel a little funny… being nude in front of you all…" Fluttershy admitted, shyly while she sat down to take her pink socks off. "But it's also kind of… exciting…!"

Fluttershy then slide her panties off her cute pussy with a slight patch of pink pubes.

"Nice…" Sunset said to herself while stepping out of her black socks before slipping off her panties to bare her shaved gold slit.

Pinkie shivered a bit as she felt some cold air brush by her bare skin, _all of it_. "Ooh... it's chilly being out in the nude…" she confessed.

"I'll vouch for _that_." Applejack voiced.

"Well for me… honestly feels kinda _good_ … shocking, I know, but all this naughtiness is making me so excited!" Rarity revealed, feeling a bit giddy while peeling off her purple socks before slipping her purple panties down while getting a view of Pinkie's rear, which she noticed right away.

"Like what you see?" Pinkie inquired with a cheeky grin and a giggle.

"Yes, it's... very nice..." Rarity confirmed with a smile but nervous smile as she blushed red.

"I have to admit, it's kinda _freeing_ … not wearing any clothes." Rainbow confessed as she began admiring her body and gave her booty a quick smack. This got Fluttershy's attention and made her stare at her booty with wide eyes, she tried to shake off the feeling but it stuck to her brain like glue and already made her wet.

"Ooh… Do it again Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy begged.

"As you wish." Rainbow smirked as she began spanking herself, though not very hard, which made Fluttershy let out short gasps and groans as she continued to watch while pinkie had then removed her blue and white striped socks. Sunset then observed her rear and smiled.

"That's quite the butt you have there Pinkie!" Sunset said as she playfully grabbed at Pinkie's rear.

Pinkie shook and giggled with delight. "Aw, thanks! I always like eating sweets so…"

"Well, as freeing as this is I would advise _everyone_ here _not_ to touch _my_ derriere thank you very much." Rarity stated, firmly as she rubbed it. "It's delicate and soft… plus some of us _have_ standards…"

After she said that, Rarity suddenly felt a sharp pinch on her right cheek that made her shriek and cover her rump.

"Alright! Who touched my rump?" she questioned, alarmed.

"Wasn't me!" Flim voiced.

"Or me!" Flam added as he and his brother held up their hands. "But do continue the show would you?"

"I think we'll just take the suits now before you guys get a little too interested." Sunset decided as her breasts jiggled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Uh... right!" Flam nodded, a bit nervously. "Um... brother? Do get these lovely… nude ladies, something to cover themselves with, would you?"

"Right away, brother!" Flim responded as he zipped off and then zipped back with several banana suits in his arms, he struggled to carry them all.

The girls took up their suits and began to put them on, but they continued to tease and play with each other about their nude bodies.

"Um, brother?" Flim whispered, as they continued to watch as each of the girls put on the banana suits. "Did… did we go too far on this?"

"Are you pulling my _leg_ brother? _This_ is the bestest day of my _life_!" Flim expressed. "Oh and ladies!"

The banana suit wearing girls all turn to him.

"As a bonus I do hope that you won't tell anyone else about this, right?"

"We'll promise never to do it again if you agree not to tell the authorities."

"Yes! We already agreed! But no more of yer tricks!" Applejack warned ready to fight as she popped her knuckles.

"Yes! Of course!" Flam nodded, rapidly nodding his head.

"No tricks! No if's, no buts, no coconuts!" Flim added, fearfully. He then changed his tune. "Oh and speaking of butts…"

"You can go ahead and kiss it because we ain't doing no more business with _you_!" Applejack insisted as she walked out into the streets to cool off.

"Let's go girls! Our work here is done." Sunset decided as she then walked out as well.

The flimflam brothers watched them as they all proceeded out the door in their banana suits and turned to each other once they were all gone.

"Brother? They _do_ realize that they'll get noticed in those suits as easily as they would if they were nude, yes?" Flam inquired.

"Let's… let _them_ figure that one out, brother." Flam decided.

* * *

Later on, the girls were indeed beginning to attract attention all thanks to the banana suits they were wearing which stuck out like sore thumbs to everyone around them, much to their embarrassment but they all decided that it was better then everyone seeing them in their _birthday suits_ and continued on. Though the feelings they all experienced while nude still lingered.

"Ah don't know what's weirder... Being in these suits or being nude!" Applejack confessed.

"This is embarrassing either way…" Sunset sighed.

"At least we looked good _naked_!" Rainbow stated., they all stared at her. "What? Just saying."

"Well at least we got the bass back, plus no one can actually _see_ us nude in these suits…" Fluttershy voiced.

"Yeah, because their too busy laughing at these suits were wearing!" Rainbow complained, as a couple of dorky looking guys laughed them loudly which _really_ annoyed her.

"Well I _love_ being nude! It's just so _exciting_! The thrill, the excitement, the feeling of being free! I might never put on clothes again!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"To be honest… I agree with Pinkie and Rainbow dash! At least we could look _hot_ naked rather than silly in these suits!" Rarity admitted giggling and blushing at the thought of being naked again.

"And _that's_ coming from a girl whose concerns are usually all about _fashion_." Rainbow pointed out.

"We _could_ do that if we really wanted to..." Sunset suggested blushing at the thought.

"But... won't we be arrested for public nudity?" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Exactly! I don't want ya'll humiliating yourselves anymore then you already have!" Applejack added.

"Hey, we're thinking about it because _we_ want to, not for you or _anybody_ else." Rainbow stated. "Besides, we can start small if we want, like being permanently naked in our own homes, there's no law against _that_."

"That _is_ true… How about _my_ house for a start?" Rarity offered. "It is the closest to here after all."

"If it means I can look at that butt again, sure..." Sunset muttered, smiling suggestively which made Rarity blush but also excited her, she quickly hide it though.

"That borders on being a pervert you know..." Rarity warned her. "And I'm starting to think _you_ were the one who touched my butt."

"Sorry..." Sunset apologized as they began to move.

"Ya! Naked party!" Pinkie cheered as she skipped ahead.

"Oh… I sure hope no one laughs at me…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Relax! They'll all be too busy staring at MY awesome features." Rainbow assured her. She even nudged her a bit. "I'll even _spank myself_ for you..."

"Ooh!" Fluttershy said, intrigued.

Applejack sighed. "What have I just created?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Based on a RP I did with fellow writer and friend ghost of fantasy.**


	2. Nude Sleepover

**Chapter 2**

Hours had now passed and the girls were in Rarity's fancy bedroom in their PJs while their banana suits were now burning in the trash. They were a bit nervous and also aroused at the idea of being a part of this naked party. so they started small by not wearing slippers.

"Well… Um… You do have cute feet Rarity…"Fluttershy admitted trying to soothe the nervous feeling in the room.

"Oh, why thank you, I just had them done." Rarity smiled, proudly.

"I love my piggly wigglies! I can't imagine not having them!" Pinkie added, as she started wiggling her own toes and then turned to Sunset. "Uh, no offence."

"None taken." Sunset assured her.

Rainbow groaned. "This is _boring_! Let's see some more skin people!"

"Well don't be rushing us!" Applejack went first slipping off her shirt letting her breasts jiggle slightly from the freedom, even from within her bra.

"Wow... You _do_ have cute toes Pinkie!" Fluttershy admitted feeling a bit of confidence as she began to unbutton her PJ shirt, along with Pinkie.

"Don't forget the _boobs_!" Pinkie piped as she jiggled her breasts up and down.

"Oh yes! Can I help there?" Fluttershy offered as she then helped take off Pinkie's shirt to free her body while Rarity snuck in to undo Fluttershy bra.

"Well I guess we should get the party started!" Sunset said with enthusiasm that began to get excitement up with her friends as she wrestled her shirt off and began pulling her pants down.

"Well... _this_ is escalating quickly..." Applejack remarked.

"You can say _that_ again." Rainbow smirked as she took off her own shirt. "Come on AJ, you got at least be _little_ bit interested. Didn't you once say that you thought about doing your farm work naked? You know, in order to feel more free, relaxed and… 'in tune with nature' or something?"

"Well yeah but…" Applejack began.

"But _nothing_! Your stripping to or _we're_ gonna strip you." Rainbow declared, firmly.

"Oh yeah...? Just try and strip me!" Applejack challenged her, playfully covering her breasts and bra up with her arms while Rarity continued to fiddle with Fluttershy's bra.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy blushed as her bra popped off and her breasts bounced free in front of Pinkie Pie while Rarity shed her gown and undid her bra to free her white breasts.

"Oh yes, the feeling the freedom… it's so _invigorating_ …" she sighed.

"Hey! If your done shaking your melons over there, could you help me get Applejack's clothes off?" Rainbow called out as she continued to struggle in removing Applejack's shirt, but the cowgirl kept resisting.

Pinkie jumped over and pinned Applejack down while she couldn't help but giggle at her frisky friends undressed her.

"Hey Fluttershy! Rarity!" Sunset practically sang as she stood up and popped her jiggling bra off seeing her boobs bounce free while sliding her panties down to tease her friends.

Their jaws all dropped as they watched her underwear go down. They were so caught up in watching it that they mindlessly ripped off Applejack's own shirt in one pull.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Applejack felt upset, but also felt a jolt of excitement in her crotch at the ferocity of being torn free from the confines.

"Ooh... I need to get in on that!" Rarity declared as she slid her panties down feeling aroused by seeing Sunset's naked body.

"Well… we're naked… _again_ … so now what?" Applejack inquired, flatly.

"Um... Pinkie? Can I borrow you? Over here on the bed...?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie as she sat on the bed and slid her pink panties down to get nude.

"I don't know about you... but I'm thinking of something!" Rainbow smirked as she got AJ's pants off and suddenly gripped her panties and ripped them off applejacks cute orange pussy.

"Oh no, I know what your thinking Rainbow." Applejack told her, sternly. " _Forget it_! That goes for ALL of ya'll. Not that I'm not interested, it's just that it's going a little too fast, what happened to SLOW? Also… I think your sister just entered the room, Rare."

Everyone turned and were surprised to see the equally stunned Sweetie Belle standing at the bedroom doorway and staring at her sister and all her friends; completely nude.

"Um… What's going on here sis?" sweetie belle blushed furiously seeing a the beautiful bare and more grown bodies with flawless breasts and butts.

"Uh... we were just in the middle of... changing! Yes!" Rarity said, smiling a wide smile and hoping her sister bought her lie.

"Me, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo could hear you from my room! You said this was going to be a _naked party_!" Sweetie Bell stated as she crossed her arms not wanting to be lied to with blush of anger and interest on her cheeks.

"Uh..." Rarity began. She turned to others. "Someone care to help?"

"Um… Well… yeah it's a sort of nude party, but it's a _secret_ party that can only be shared between good friends!" Applejack explained to her, deciding to be honest as she sighed.

"Only with friends huh… I didn't know… I guess… I won't say anything…" sweetie decided with blush.

"Ok! Thanks!" Pinkie waved, cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" Sweetie waved back, having some new ideas on her mind as she left all the ladies alone to themselves once more

Rarity didn't need any help as she then playfully smacked at Sunset's butt to celebrate.

"Nice job, Pinkie Pie." Rarity said, smiling at Pinkie, who returned it. "Though we should be more careful from now on."

"Yeah, we don't want to create too much of a ruckus." Applejack agreed.

"Um… so… just wondering here but uh… are we… nudists now?" Fluttershy inquired.

"In our own homes at least… But maybe later we could become complete nudist…" Sunset giggled as Rarity shoved her to the bed while Rainbow turned her attention back to Applejack.

"So where were we?" she smirked at her.

"Oh boy…" Applejack gulped as Rainbow pushed her onto the bed, sat down on her and grabbed her boobs while grinding her butt against her body.

"And Pinkie? I'd like to see your cute feet again!" Fluttershy asked sitting down with Pinkie next to the bed.

"Oh? Wouldn't you rather..." Pinkie began before she flipped around and got on all fours while sticking her butt out. "Paddle my big _butt_?"

"Well… Yeah… How about both?" Fluttershy offered while giving Pinkie a gentle smack on her butt.

"Man AJ you have some huge tits...!" Rainbow said grabbing a handful of applejacks breasts.

"Yeah, so why don't ya suck 'em?" Applejack smirked.

"With pleasure." Rainbow smirked back as she began sucking on Applejack's right nipple.

"Yeah… Suck on them nips Rainbow…" Applejack panted as she held Rainbow's head to her breasts.

Fluttershy continued to spank Pinkie's butt, while also breaking to play with her feet and even kiss and lightly lick at them.

Rarity stared at the display smiling then felt another pinch on her butt. She yelped again and as she held her sore cheek she turned to the source; Sunset Shimmer, just as she suspected. Sunset waved at her.

"So… you like _pinching butts_ do you?" Rarity asked, with a naughty smile.

Rarity then tackled Sunset Shimmer to the carpet and felt up her butt while squeezing it in pleasure while nipping at her breasts.

Fluttershy waited till pinkies butt was almost red before she then turned pinkie over and held her left foot up to kiss it.

Rainbow Dash continued to suck on both of Applejack's nipples until finally Applejack pulled her head up.

"You want more?" she asked.

Rainbow nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well then..." Applejack began before got on all fours and stuck her butt out like Pinkie. "Kiss. My. Rump."

Rainbow Dash gripped Applejack's butt and squeezed both of her big cheeks good before kissing them all over, making it tender with each kiss.

"Ooh! Keep going! Keep going!" Applejack panted.

Rainbow Dash then gave one a good smack before kissing it again.

Meanwhile Sunset decided to do a little kissing with Rarity next to the bed while gripping her flawless white butt.

"Oh man… this… is… the life!" Sunset panted.

"I know... it's like being free from the restrictions of clothes has also released our primal urges!" Rarity expressed.

Pinkie laughed as Fluttershy licked and sucked on her toes and feet. "I don't know what that means, but great!" she said between laughs.

At the same time, Rainbow was currently riding on Applejack like a real pony and smacking her rear every few seconds to get her to keep going.

"Ah urges, smurges, we're doing this because _this_ is the kind of thing you _do_ at a nude party!" she stated.

"It is? Ow!" Applejack inquired before Rainbow smacked her again.

"It is _now_." Rainbow smirked.

"Hooray for having fun while being nude!" Pinkie cheered.

"Hurray!" Fluttershy said licking between Pinkie's toes while grabbing at her rear.

"We should just go to school nude! We could do anything then!" Sunset said while suckling Rarity's nipple.

"Like... go out into the open... wearing _nothing_?" Rarity questioned, surprised. "Pardon my questioning tone, just a bit conflicted due to me being a fashionista and the certain rule against… indecent exposure…"

"Well maybe _everyone_ should enjoy this!" Fluttershy said sucking in pinkies big toe.

"Ya… we could create like... A movement!" Sunset realized.

"A nudist movement! For all girls to go nude!" Rainbow added, excited. "Who says we need to hide our awesome bodies with clothes anyway, huh?"

'Won't that make guys stare at us even more?" Applejack pointed out. "And what if they decide to join in? Not that I'd be complaining personally…"

"Well we just make it a girls only thing, not that hard! Plus them staring is more of a perk to nudism…" Fluttershy admitted. before letting Pinkie go.

"Says the girl who ran from a _light_." Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Fluttershy remembered, before looking down shyly. "Never mind."

"We could also ask that they treat us just the same as they would if we were still clothed." Sunset suggested.

"Or what? They get punished?" Applejack inquired, somewhat worried. "That kinda gives me a bad feeling…"

"What kind of a bad feeling?" Pinkie Pie inquired.

"That it may end up making us look like we're trying to boss everybody around by saying _girls_ can get naked but guys _can't_." Applejack answered. "They'd see that as totally unfair, not to mention they'd get _nosebleeds_ every time we walk past them bare."

"I see your point…" Sunset mused.

"Well a few would not be bad… but a large amount…" Rarity said.

"What would be a 'large' amount?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Probably over thirty." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Oh…" Fluttershy muttered.

"That _is_ a lot…!" Pinkie realized, stunned.

"So what do we do?" Rainbow Dash wondered. Everyone thought, they thought and they pondered and they wondered as they tried to come up with an idea. Then…

Pinkie took a deep breath and finally… "I got nothing."

"Yeah, me neither…" Rainbow added.

Rarity's eyes then lit up. "I've got it! Why don't instead… we start off _small_?"

"Like… a _nude club_?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Exactly!" Rarity nodded.

"I like it." Applejack said, pleased. "A place where girls can just hang out, get naked…"

"And do a little bit of _this_ …" Sunset Shimmer smiled as she bent her knees and shook her rear. "If you catch my drift…"

"Oh, we do…" Rainbow Dash nodded, suggestively.

"Yeah…" Pinkie Pie sighed, panting like a dog.

"But the main rule would be; no hanky-panky." Rarity added, firmly, "Even _nudists_ must have standards, am I right?"

"Ok, that's only fair." Sunset Shimmer agreed. "Though it'll be hard you know…"

"Yes, probably…" Rarity mused.

"Maybe… maybe we could… Fluttershy started to say but quickly stopped herself.

"Could what?" Rainbow inquired, confused.

"Yeah, what are you thinking, Shy?" Applejack added, raising an eyebrow suspiciously while everyone stared at her, making her nervous.

"Come on Fluttershy, it's ok, just speak your mind." Sunset Shimmer encouraged her, gently.

"Ok… well… maybe we could… you know… go to various places… full of girls and… e-expose…" Fluttershy stuttered a bit.

"Wait, you want us to go to a lot of girl places, get naked in front of them and then encourage them to do the same?" Rainbow questioned. Fluttershy nodded looking meek. "Well, why didn't you _say so_? That's a _great_ idea Fluttershy!"

"And I have a feeling I know who could really make the idea spread further!" Sunset realized, as she thought if a good friend that could help. "Twilight!"

"Your right! Twilight is the most popular girl in the school, plus a great friend!" Fluttershy agreed.

"Sure she'll go for it?" Applejack wondered.

"Well yeah, back in Equestria we uh... we didn't normally wear _clothes_ …" Sunset admitted, blushing.

"Good, then she'll have no problem with it." Rarity said, pleased.

"That means going naked will be a walk in the park for her!" Fluttershy said, understanding clearly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's write a letter to her!" Rainbow exclaimed impatiently.

"Yay! We're making a new way of life!" Pinkie celebrated with cans of root beer that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"You mean a _nude_ way of life." Sunset smirked.

"Exactly!" Pinkie smiled as she handed one out to each of them. They all raised their cans up in the air as they preformed a toast.

"To nudity!" They cheered.


	3. Getting Some Nude Help

**Chapter 3**

The rest of their night was peaceful and full of nude games and fun, even SLEEPING in the nude was fun, more relaxing, and felt cooler on their bare bodies. They awoke with a yawn before going to the cafe, they needed to unfortunately dress for it, but first they had a friend to pick up so as they were getting changed, Rainbow brought it up for them.

"So Sunset." Rainbow spoke up as she slurped from her smoothie, like all the others were. "Did you write to Twilight yet?"

"Yeah, I wrote to her this morning, she should be here very soon." Sunset promised drinking her milkshake.

"Hope she ain't too busy... Being a princess and all…" Applejack thought scratching at her chest feeling slight discomfort in her clothes now.

"I'm sure she can take a break for one day." Rarity said, confidently.

"I hope so…" Fluttershy voiced.

Just as she said this Twilight emerged from the outside into the cafe and saw her friends sitting on the couch, she quickly walked over to met up with them. "Hello? Oh, hey girls...! I found some time off and got here as fast as I could."

"There you are, Twilight! Glad you could come!" Sunset offered her a seat next to her.

"Hey, Twilight!" They all said, pleased to see her.

"Boy, that was fast..." Fluttershy remarked.

"Thanks, been practicing my running lately. So… What's this big new life thing you've all been talking about?" Twilight asked, who was curious of their wish for her as she was bought a milkshake.

They all exchanged glances before Applejack finally spoke up. "Well… we… have a request…"

"How would you feel… Of you could be allowed to be _naked_ again. Just like we were as ponies?" Sunset questioned as Twilight raised an eye brow.

"Really? I thought clothing was a need for people…" Twilight pointed out, confused but intrigued.

"It is, but…" Sunset began.

"We want to start a club." Fluttershy added with a hopeful smile. "For girls. And… we were hoping… _you_ could help us…"

"Well... Being without clothes is second nature to me. So what is it that you need from me?" twilight asked out of new found interest.

"Simple. Strip naked in front of people and embrace your pride as a nude!" Rainbow explained, proudly.

Twilight blushed red. "And… that'll help?" she asked, nervously.

"Oh, most definitely!" Pinkie nodded.

"All the kids in town love you! We're sure that they would go with whatever you're interested on!" Fluttershy clarified for her friend.

"You think so?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"We _know_ so, plus it's natural to us twilight, we are ponies after all." Sunset pointed out with certainty.

"I guess that's true." Twilight realized.

"Yeah! So what do you say Twilight? Want to join our club and sending out a message to all girls of the nude way?" Rarity asked, finishing her drink.

"Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt…" Twilight finally said.

"Great! And it's our lucky day; most of the girls from school are here so this would be a good place to start!" Sunset stated, pointing at the crowd of ladies on the cafe.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start stripping!" Rainbow declared, who was already prepared to get naked as she slipped her jacket off. The others stood up as well.

"Oh… I hope this is a good idea…" Fluttershy voiced as she and the others gripped their skirts.

"You and me both, sister…" Applejack said, quietly as they each promptly dropped their skirts down in front of all the girls in the cafe, causing them all to gasp.

"Ladies! We have a new club and way of life for you! A life full of freedom and feelings of deeper passion and beauty!" Sunset announced as she, Pinkie, and Rainbow took off their jackets while working off their shirts.

"A way of life where no one will judge you based on what clothes you wear…" Rarity continued as they each pulled off their shirts and pilled them on top of a blond named Derpy, leaving them in their underwear, socks and boots. "Nor the shoes or swim suits! Just all natural freedom, full of fun and inner desire brought forth through mutual respect for ones form!"

They all removed their shoes and slipped out of their socks before they all reached and prepared to remove their bras.

"It may be weird at first, but remember; we're all girls, so we all share the same body." Twilight added.

"And we shouldn't be ashamed to hide them!" Rainbow declared, as they gripped their panties waistbands, making all the girls watching them nervous and ready to stop them.

"Ugh! Quick! Everyone! Shield your eyes!" Diamond Tiara cried as she and Silver Spoon did just that.

"Whoa!" The crowd remarked as they all went wide eyed as the Humane Six's bras came off and a line six pairs of lovely breasts were exposed with sexy nipples as they slipped their panties down to finish.

"Come on Twilight! Join in!" Rainbow whispered to twilight as she stood dumbfounded by how they looked completely nude.

"Uh… sure…" twilight nodded as she too pulled down her panties and tossed them aside, leaving her as nude as the others. Most of the girls were stunned wile Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked like they were going to puke.

"Ew… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Diamond groaned.

"With our clothes tossed aside to reveal our true selves! We are free to explore and feel that more free and _primal_ side!" Sunset explained as the girls slowly posed for the crowd.

"The true beauty is not what you wear or put on! Your true beauty is you yourself. It's what's on the _inside_ , and you can show that inner beauty by shelling away the disguise of clothing!" Rarity added.

"And also..." Pinkie started to say before she turned and began shaking her booty for them. "You get to do this!"

She giggled as she continued this and soon enough the others joined in shaking their butts in front of the other girls and laughing. This time, Diamond Tiara actually _did_ throw up, in a trashcan that is.

"Let's… just leave diamond…" Silver Spoon insisted as she pushed her friend away from the scene.

"So will you join us in this club, to bare your true beauty and show true freedom from yourself!" Twilight said, shaking her butt while in all fours just like the others.

Suddenly Derpy herself stood up and did her best to try and think before she finally smiled and kicked her shoes off and slipped her shirt off.

"That's it! Just shed those clothes off and _rumba_!" Rainbow Dash encouraged. She and the girls gave each other a nod before standing up straight, turning to the girls then walking forward and back one by one doing different poses, like they were models walking on a runway only instead of showing off their dresses they were flashing their boobs, butts and the front of their crotches.

Many of the girls watching them were a bit weirded out and disgusted by what was happening but at the same time many of them felt aroused and curious. Derpy even took off her skirt, socks and panties and began to join in.

"Alright! First one!" Pinkie cheered.

"Come on ladies, you know you _want to_!" Rainbow sang.

The other girls in the room all began to exchange glances while the Humane Six, plus Derpy, continued, and apparently _enjoyed_ , doing their little nude dance. They all then began to talk amongst themselves.

"You wanna?" asked one.

"I don't know… it seems pretty embarrassing…"

"Not to mention _disgusting_!"

"But look at _them_! _They're_ having fun!"

"Yeah, plus they're right; we're all girls, why should we be ashamed to show our parts to each other?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

The group of girls all started cheering and one by one began to strip out of their clothes, starting with their shoes and socks and then their shirts, to reveal their individually styled bras to each other. The Rainboom's smiled, excited.

"It's working!" Pinkie cried, excited.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Rainbow encouraged.

"Ok… though for some reason I kind find this a little embarrassing…" Twilight admitted.

"I know what you mean." Sunset confessed. "But, what can you do, am I right?"

"Yeah. Guess so." Twilight nodded.

"Alright, come on ladies, lose that lingerie!" Rainbow called out.

"Yeah and shake those money makers!" Pinkie practically screamed as she jiggled her breasts around.

Fluttershy smiled peacefully before feeling a sharp pinch on her rear that made her jump and rub her cheek. She backed up and turned to see one of the girls behind her and sitting down at a table close by waving and smiling at her, flirtatiously.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh… hi…" Fluttershy responded, slowly and nervously.

"Cute butt." The girl told her in a seductive tone.

"T-Thank you…" Fluttershy stammered.

"Can we join you?" The other girl asked, eagerly.

Rainbow Dash leaned in. "Of course! Everyone's welcome!" she said, smiling.

"Sweet!" The girls smiled as they began to quickly take off their tops right in front of Fluttershy, who backed up a bit and looked somewhat scared. She ended up bumping into Rarity with her butt, causing them both to blush and everyone else to giggle.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fluttershy apologized.

"No, no, it's ok… it's ok… something like this is… bound to happen… right?" Rarity said, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah… I mean… we're all naked here, aren't we?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Indeed we are!" Rarity confirmed. "So you see; there is _nothing_ to worry about here."

"If you say so…" Fluttershy said.

"I _know_ so. In fact…" Rarity began before Pinkie suddenly came out of nowhere and seemed to purposely bump her booty into her own.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"No, it's ok, I'm sure it was an accident like Fluttershy…" Rarity started to say, still blushing.

"Nope. It was on purpose!" Pinkie revealed, smiling.

"Uh… what…?" Rarity stuttered, surprised.

"Yeah, I just like bumping booties with people, it's fun!" Pinkie Pie beamed with delight.

"Y-Yes… fun…" Rarity said, slowly. She then noticed the panties and skirts that belonged to the two girls in front of them flying over their heads. Rarity looked forward and smiled when she saw the two nude girls. "Oh my…"

"Like what you see?" The first one asked, as she and her friend posed.

"Oh yes…" Rarity nodded, practically drooling.

"Yeah… you both have… _really_ nice figures…" Fluttershy complimented them.

"Super nice!" Pinkie added. Like Rarity, she was also drooling over them.

"Aw! Thanks!" The second one said, flattered. "Now let's go get our party on! Kay?"

"Ok!" Pinkie Pie said as she lead the two girls to the center of the room where everyone had began to dance as soon as music started playing. "Ooh! This is my jam!"

And with that, Pinkie rushed over to where everyone else was nude dancing and joined in. She booty bumped every girl that was near her and got some in return.

Pretty soon the interest of every girl that was in the establishment was peeked, resulting in them stripping off all their clothes, kicking out the minority of boys that were inside and joined in the dance fest. While this was all happening, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, continued to hide behind the counter in fear, which was where they had been all along and watch them.

Finally, Mr. Cake turned to his wife. "Should we…?" he began, slowly.

"Already called them five minutes ago…" Mrs. Cake finished, holding up her phone.

While they talked, the girls continued to party nude. Some played with each other's breasts and buttocks while others were still a little shy and reluctant to keep going, though with a little encouragement from the Humane Six they eventually came around. And _that's_ when they heard the Police sirens.

"Uh-oh…" Rainbow Dash gulped.

"It's the boys in blue!" Pinkie Pie announced. "Everybody; start streaking!"

Pinkie's legs then moved in a circular motion before she zoomed off like a race car. The other girls also noticed the Police cars showing up, picked up their clothes and made their way to the backdoor in order to escape. But their little nude club was just getting started…


	4. The Nude Party

**Chapter 4**

A couple of days later, after streaking their way back to their homes, most of the girls who stripped at the Sweet Shoppe agreed to join the Nude club, boosting their number of members greatly.

The next thing they needed was a good place to meet up and have fun, in the nude of course, every club always had one. And their was only one place the girls could think of to party nude; Applejack's barn, much to her dismay.

The seven of them were all inside the bard getting things ready when Applejack decided to voice her complaint.

"I still can't believe we have to do it _here_ ," she said. "Why couldn't we have it somewhere else?"

"Because there's more space." Fluttershy answered innocently, as she put up the streamers.

"And there's no chance of any unwanted folks wandering over and busting us again." Rainbow added as she set up all the food.

"Which won't happen, as long as we keep it down a notch or two." Sunset smiled as she put a CD in the boom box, ready to play with the press of a button.

"So you see? Ain't nothing to worry about." Rainbow told her, confidently. "Which you've been doing a lot of recently by the way."

Pinkie bounced over on a balloon. "Yeah, you've been a worrying worry wart!" she quipped.

"Are you ok Applejack?" Twilight asked, concerned.

Applejack shrugged. "I guess I'm just feeling a little guilty for getting into all this, I mean it _is_ fun and all but still…"

"You still have same lingering shame in you, correct?" Rarity guessed. Applejack nodded in confirmation. "Well, truthfully I also have some in me as well. I am a fashionista after all."

"And part of me doesn't like everybody looking at my boobs… and butt." Fluttershy added.

"We all know how you feel AJ, but it's going to be ok." Sunset Shimmer assured her. "I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" The pink party girl questioned, in a serious tone as she did the motions."

Sunset nodded as she did the motions. "Pinkie promise," she smiled. Pinkie seemed happy about this and gave her a thumbs up in response.

"Well, alright, I'll just have to faith in you." Applejack smiled.

"Thanks." Sunset said gratefully.

Rainbow then clapped her hands once, getting their attention. "Ok guys, everyone that wants to be in the club will be here in just a few minutes, and there's only one thing we need to do…"

"Um… play some music?" Fluttershy guessed hopefully.

"Set up the games?" Twilight added.

"No, that comes later, and I think the answer should be obvious…" Rainbow stated as she gestured to her clothes.

"Oh!" Everyone said, understandingly.

"Nakie time!" Pinkie cheered as she swiftly bent down and pulled down her skirt, revealing her bare butt to Fluttershy, who got a nosebleed from it. She quickly whipped it before anyone saw though.

"Pinkie… your not wearing underwear…" she said softly and slowly.

The party girl currently mooning her turned to her smiling. "I know, don't worry, it wasn't an accident," she informed her with a smile, though Fluttershy blushed even more.

"Nice!" Rainbow Dash smirked as she took off her jacket.

"And a little bit uncouth, although I'm not really one to talk…" Rarity admitted as she also took off her shirt and revealed that she had decided to go braless.

"No wonder your knockers were bouncing so much!" Applejack remarked.

"Yes. _This_ is the reason." Rarity said as she held the up and smiled warmly. "How about _you_?"

"Oh, you know I rarely put on a bra, except for a few times anyway…" Applejack admitted as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"You mean when the Flimflam brothers made you strip naked?" Rainbow reminded her with a teasing grin as she took off her own shirt.

Applejack frowned. "Your _not_ gonna let that go, are ya?"

" _Nope_." Rainbow Dash confirmed in a Big Mac manner. Applejack responded by quickly taking off her skirt and throwing it in Rainbow's face, which the others giggled in amusement. "Ok, if that's how you wanna play it…"

The Athlete then turned around and fiddled with the zipper on her skirt. The others watched her as she pulled it down.

"Uh… Rainbow? What are you doing?" Applejack asked, slowly.

"Oh… please tell me you are not going to do what I think you're going to do!" Rarity begged, disgusted.

"Ah, don't be such a baby, Rarity. I'm just giving them a sneak preview of what Applejack here will be kissing when the party gets to…" Rainbow began as she slid her thumbs down under the waistband of her skirt, as well as into her panties, sliding them down as she sat up a bit and bent over, flashing her blue backside at Applejack. "…the end!"

Applejack recoiled a bit and averted her eyes, aside from a few quick looks. "Now come on, Rainbow! No one needs to see that!"

"That's funny, because I saw you taking quite a couple of looks at it back at the pawn shop." Rainbow pointed out as she stood up straight and smirked at her.

"I was not!" Applejack denied.

"Oh, yes you were!" Pinkie Pie piped up as she let her skirt drop. Now she was also half naked.

Rainbow then turned to Fluttershy. "Come on Fluttershy, you too, remember; you've done this before and lived."

Fluttershy looked at her friend's confident eyes and smiled slightly. "Right," she said as she began to slip off her own skirt slowly. Rarity promptly dropped her's at that moment as well as gazed down at her blue silk panties.

"Oh… these panties are so adorable, it's such a shame to take them off…" Rarity sighed before quickly changing her tune. "Oh well."

Rarity quickly slipped her fingers under the waistband of her undies, slid them down her clean shaven legs and stepped out of them while also taking off her boots and tossing them to Applejack, who looked very much annoyed.

"Hey, what am I? A coatrack or something?" she remarked.

"Oh! So sorry darling…" Rarity apologized sheepishly.

Twilight quickly unbuttoned her blouse, took off the ribbon around her neck and slipped the top garment off before pulling down her skirt. "Ah! It's so freeing… just like back home."

"I know exactly what you mean…" Sunset sighed. She had already taken off her jacket and shirt and was beginning to take off her bra as well. "I mean, the clothes here are great but the feeling of wearing _nothing_ … ah, nothing really beats it."

"Exactly." Twilight beamed. She then noticed Sunset pulling down her tights and ended up exposing her panty clad rear to her. Twilight blushed and turned away, now know how Applejack and Fluttershy felt at the time.

Sunset noticed this and hide her smirk. Then as Twilight began to pull down her own panties, Sunset scooted back over to her while pulling down her own and purposely squished her bum against Twilight's making her yelp loudly.

"Oops, did _I_ do that?" Sunset inquired with a coy smile. Twilight turned to her with a cheeky little smile.

"Ah, little cheek-to-cheek action eh?" Twilight remarked.

"Maybe…" Sunset grinned before she stood up straight a little along with Twilight and began grinding her butt against Twilight's. They both moaned while the others watched and panted.

"Oh _yeah_ …" Rainbow sighed. "I'd like to get me some of that…"

A now topless Pinkie Pie quickly popped up next to her. "Wish granted!" she sang as she began to dance a bit while going around Rainbow and rubbing her butt against her's. The two moaned and smiled full of pleasure and put their arms around each other's so that they could squish their cheeks together even more.

Fluttershy then turned to Applejack and Rarity, while she took off her own panties. "Think _we_ can try that?" she inquired.

"You _want_ to?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Well… _they_ seem to like it." Fluttershy pointed out as she looked towards her moaning friends.

"True, but there are only _three_ of us so…" Rarity began before she gasped and smiled. " _Idea_!"

"What? What is it?" Fluttershy asked, interested.

"A "Butt rub!"

"Butt rub?" Fluttershy echoed, confused.

"What the hay is a 'butt rub'?" Applejack questioned, a bit disturbed again.

"Well, first… we need to stand in a circle… back-to-back…" Rarity began.

"More like cheek to cheek…" Applejack quipped. Fluttershy giggled, amused.

"Exactly!" Rarity nodded, ignoring their stares. "Then we join hands…"

"Why do we always have to hold hands anyway?" Applejack inquired, confused and annoyed.

"Just do it." Rarity said, exasperated as the two did as she instructed and stood back-to-back in a circle with their hands joined.

"Then bend forward and stick your bums out…" Rarity's continued, as she leaned forward and extended their butts out a bit until each of their cheeks touched each others, sending chills through their bodies. "Now… rub 'em!"

Each of the girls exchanged smiles before they began to shake their tushie's from side to side, effectively rubbing against both of the cheeks their individual rumps were touching. They all giggled as each of them rubbed against each other's butts, in an collective 'butt rub'.

"Now back…" Rarity instructed as they pulled their butts back, pumped their chests and leaned forward a little bit and held that position until Rarity finally said. "And… rump…"

"Bump!" They all said as they did a three way booty bump and laughed a little bit.

"Ahem." Someone spoke up.

They all turned and noticed many of the girls that they met and asked to join in at the Sweet Shoppe had just arrived and were standing outside the barn door staring at them. After they all began to blush Derpy spoke up.

"Uh… are we interrupting?" she inquired, innocently.

"No, not at all!" Pinkie replied, casually. "Come on in and join the _nude_ fest!"

After a short pause, the girls all cheered loudly and began to strip off all their clothes, which went flying through the air in all directions, filling the Rainboom' with glee as they walked over to greet them all as well as playfully spank and booty bump each of them.

"So, what are we gonna be doing first?" Lyra inquired as she slipped off her last piece of clothing, which was the pair of pink panties she just threw away.

Bon-Bon then came up and playfully smacked her girlfriend's ass. "Yeah, like… what are some of the games?" she added. She and Lyra shared a smile and rubbed their butts together.

"Well first off…" Applejack began before she gestured to a barrel full of water and apples. "There's bobbing for apples…"

"With a _twist_!" Pinkie piped up.

Rainbow then held up a Wondercolt tail and a cloth to cover one's eyes. "Pin the tail on the butt…" she continued.

"The butt being _mine_!" The pink party girl revealed as she leaned down a bit and smacked her own ass a bit.

"And a _kissing_ booth." Sunset finished, gesturing to a little tent set up in the corner of the barn. She smirked a little. "Who will you be kissing? And more specifically… which _part_? You won't know until you've entered."

"It could be _me_!" Pinkie sang.

"You can told admire, compliment and play with each other's nude parts." Fluttershy said, softly. "Or _talk_ … if that's ok…"

"We also have snacks and beverages if your interested." Twilight smiled.

"And you don't have to worry about getting yourself dirty because… you have no clothes on!" Rarity cried out before laughing and posing in a sexy manner. This caused the other girls to giggle in amusement.

"So, now that _that's_ out of the way… let's _party_!" Pinkie cheered. The girls all cheered and began to scatter play the many games, as well as taste some of the foods.

Bon-Bon and Lyra approached the barrel full of water and apples.

"Hmm, seems simple enough." Lyra remarked. "Wonder what the twist is?"

Bon-Bon shrugged and pretty soon they both ducked their heads into the water to try and get an apple. Then, as they were trying to bite one, they felt a sharp pinch on their rears, which made them rise up and yelp loudly while they held their cheeks.

They turned and noticed Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie standing nearby laughing and giggling. _They_ had been the ones who did it.

"Hey!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Whatcha do _that_ for!?" Bon-Bon added.

"We told you there would be a twist." Pinkie smiled.

Rainbow nodded. "Yep; you got to keep bobbing for apples and don't pull your head out unless you have one," she exclaimed. "Pinkie and I will be doing all we can to make sure you don't, can't make it _too easy_ , right?"

"Plus… your cute butts are _really_ easy targets!" Pinkie Pie admitted, giggling.

"Hey! We can take it!" Lyra stated.

"We can?" Bon-Bon asked, surprised. Lyra gave her a confident loo which filled Bon-Bon up with confidence as well. "Yeah… yeah, we can!"

"Ok then, go for it!" Rainbow Dah encouraged them. The two nodded and quickly ducked their heads underwater again. Both Rainbow and Pinkie quickly began pinching their rears all over but despite their incredible urge to jolt up and yell, the two best friends continued to stay down and tried to bite onto an apple.

Eventually they both managed to bite onto the same one and rose up as soon as Rainbow and Pinkie pinched their sore bums for the umpteenth time. They saw that they both got an apple and cheered for them.

"Alright!" Rainbow cried.

"Whoo-hoo!" Pinkie added. "Way to go!"

"Thanks, but it was a close one!" Lyra admitted.

Pinkie Pie giggled and snorted. "Your said 'butt'!" she pointed out before laughing some more. Rainbow, Lyra and Bon-Bon all rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Anyway… to be honest, I was just about to give up." Bon-Bon added, rubbing her behind. "You sure know how to pinch 'em, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, I know." Rainbow said, proudly.

"Hey! Let's go play pin the tail on the butt!" Pinkie suggested, before gasping sharply and waving her hand. "I volunteer!"

And with that, she zipped off.

Rainbow chuckled, amused. "We'd better get over there."

"Yeah." Lyra agreed with a giggle as they walked over.

Pinkie quickly got herself ready by standing in front of the barn wall at the very back and bending over to raise her bubbly butt to all the girls that were lined up to play. Rarity and Fluttershy were also standing close by.

"Alright Pinkie Pie, you can be the one people pin this tail onto." Rarity said as she held up a blue and yellow Wondercolt tail. "But next time it is _my_ turn to be it, understand?"

"Ok, but these girls better get to it." Pinkie urged while wiggling her rear. "This booty is ready to be pinned!"

"Um… are you sure this won't hurt her?" Fluttershy asked Rarity, hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry darling! This tail just a suction cup on it. See?" Rarity said while holding up the tail and showing the suction up at the base of it. She quickly licked it so that it would be sticky.

"Oh, ok." Fluttershy nodded.

"Girls! Come on!" Pinkie whined. "My butt's starting to get cold! Pin the tail already!"

"Very well then. May the first girl that's in line step forward." Rarity requested.

"That's me!" The now nude Derpy called out, waving her hand as she stepped forward like Rarity told her to.

"Here you go." Rarity said as she handed her the tail with the suction cup before taking a bandana and wrapping her head with it. "And here's the blindfold."

"Now… spin around." Fluttershy added. Derpy quickly twirled and twirled around until she was dizzy. "Now… go for it."

Derpy nodded and began to make her way towards Pinkie, though she stumbled and trailed off a bit as she did so.

"Uh… Derpy? That's the wrong way!" Pinkie told him.

"You gotta go left, Derpy! Left!" Lyra added.

"No, just turn and move forward!" Twilight said.

"Listen to Lyra! Go left!" Applejack exclaimed.

"No, no, no Darling your other left!" Rarity piped up.

"Ugh, would you please make up your minds!?" Rainbow Dash asked them, annoyed.

"Yeah… I'm confused…" Derpy muttered upset, with so many thoughts rolling around in her head.

"Oh, sorry Derpy, just… go where you think Pinkie is…" Fluttershy advised.

"And here's a hint; your getting warming… like my _buns_!" Pinkie smiled, as she shook her booty and then took out a plate of warm buns from out of nowhere. "Both figuratively and literally!"

"Oh… ok." Derpy nodded, while everyone else groaned at the bad joke.

Derpy continued to move forward, and then… when she was sure that she was in front of Pinkie's butt, she extended her arm forward and thought she had stuck the tail to it. She then removed her blindfold.

"Did I get it?" she inquired. Everyone looked surprised and a little disappointed.

"Uh… not exactly…" Rainbow Dash said, slowly. Derpy looked closely and saw that she had actually stuck the tail to the wall right _next_ to Pinkie's butt.

"Oops…" Derpy said, sheepishly blushing.

"That's ok! I'll just pin it anyway." Pinkie Pie smiled as she took the tail stuck to the wall and stuck it to her own rear. She shook it with delight. "Oh yeah… that feels _good_!"

All the girls behind her gave her weird looks in response.

"Yeah… let's… try the kissing booth." Lyra suggested.

"Good idea." Bon-Bon agreed, quickly as they began to head over to that spot while Pinkie continued to enjoy getting poked in the butt by the fake tails.

Lyra and Bon-Bon, soon approached a large cardboard box with square opening and a sign that read 'Kissing Booth' on it, while holding hands and the currently nude Sunset Shimmer came over and leaned against it.

"So, you wanna try this out?" she inquired.

"You bet!" They both said.

"I'll warn you though… you won't know for sure _who_ or _what_ your kissing until the last second…" Sunset told them. "So… don't freak out."

"Relax, we'll be fine… as long you don't get mad if it's not you." Lyra said to Bon-Bon.

"Oh, don't worry, I know it's just for fun." Bon-Bon assured her.

"Ok, good!" Lyra smiled as they both held each other tightly and giggled.

Sunset was a little bit surprised. "Oh… so… you two are… _together_?" she inquired. They both nodded, quickly. "Shoulda seen _that_ coming… anyway, one of you should back up while the other one goes in."

"Ah! Right! Because then someone will grab one of us…" Bon-Bon began.

"And we'd kiss each other!" Lyra finished, excited.

"Maybe…" Sunset said, slowly.

"Ok, I'll go first." Bon-Bon volunteered.

"And I'll back up and wait to be picked." Lyra beamed as she scooted away from them. After a few seconds of waiting, the box shook, indicating that someone had no entered.

"Ok, can't wait!" Bon-Bon waved.

"Ok, go for it." Sunset Shimmer nodded. Bon-Bon nodded back in response and leaned her head into the opening of the cardboard box while puckering her lips. She soon made contact with something that seemed to be flesh but strangely didn't feel like lips to her. Bon-Bon opened her eyes, which widen when she saw that she was kissing the cheek of somebody's bum and screamed, startled.

A giggle was heard and Pinkie Pie suddenly hopped out of the booth and then stood straight up. "Ta-da!" she cried.

"Pinkie Pie?" Bon-Bon said, surprised. Her eyes slowly widened. "Did I just…"

"Kiss my butt?" Pinkie finished before turning and showing off her rear, which now had a kiss mark on the left cheek. "Yepperooni!"

Sunset shook her head. "I tried to warn you."

Bon-Bon shuddered a bit. "So wrong…"

Lyra then popped in with a flirty smirk. "But you gotta admit, it _was_ kinda hot."

Her girlfriend giggled a bit. "Yeah, it kinda was… though it be better if it were _you_. Sorry you weren't picked."

"Oh well, you win some, you lose some, right guys?" Lyra asked Sunset and Pinkie, who nodded and voice their agreement.

"If it makes you feel any better this thing is random for everyone, and sometimes it _is_ lips that are kissed, I guess for you it was Pinkie and her butt." Shimmer shrugged.

"Hey! You could make a song out of that!" Pinkie realized, before she started humming a tune to herself.

"By the way… if your still feeling down… I got something to cheer you up." Lyra smirked.

"What's that?" Bon-Bon inquired, raising a brow.

Lyra then twirled Bon-Bon around again, both of them gigging, before doing a little dance while turning around and pressing her rump against her girlfriend's. Within moments the two began to rub, squish and grind their rear ends together. The flesh on both went up and down and then twisted a bit as the owners made their butts rub around each other's in complete circles, with one going left and the other right.

Bon-Bon moaned with pleasure and started to get very wet in her lower region, indicating by the dripping she heard coming below her. "Oh Lyra… your butt is so amazing!" she sighed, smiling.

Complimented, Lyra smiled and moved her derriere away and twisted her body a bit so she could look down at it. "I know right? I have to admit, I was worried that it getting bigger, but I can see that it getting bigger a _blessing_!"

Bon-Bon bent down to get a better look and stared at the heavenly looking twin white globes with a smile. "It sure is…" she said, seductively as she gently caressed one cheek before pressing her lips firmly against it.

There was a loud 'popping' sound after Fluttershy removed her lips from Rarity's rump, which left behind a visible kiss mark on her white flesh, all thanks to the lipstick she happened to be wearing.

"So soft…" Bon-Bon sighed, as if she was in a trance.

"Aw, such a sweet little butt kisser…" Lyra smiled, while Bon-Bon began to rub the cheek of her face against Lyra's own butt cheek.

As this happened, Sunset just watched them bewildered while Pinkie took a box of popcorn out of nowhere and started eating.

"Ok, now _this_ … I didn't see coming," she remarked.

"Really, because this is _exactly_ what I saw coming." Pinkie admitted.

"Still… not exactly the direction I wanted this club to go in…" Sunset confessed, feeling a little bit depressed.

"Are you crazy!?" Pinkie exclaimed, happily. She pointed to some nude girls up ahead. "Look over there!"

"Whoa, nice boobs…" A Eco-kid named Sweet Leaf complimented a nude techie girl named Scribble Dee.

"Thanks! I just had them done," she said.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" A girl named Amethyst Star said. "By the way, Rose, I must say your butt is _so_ cute!"

"Aw, thank you!" The girl known as Rose gushed, smiling and wiggling her rear for fun. "I always knew this thing would bring me good luck."

"And you were so right." Sweet Leaf nodded before she bent down, got close and started rubbing her bum. "Plus it _totally_ compliments your aura…"

"Um… thanks?" Rose responded before she started giggling while Sweet Leaf kept rubbing. "Hey! That tickles!"

While this happened Pinkie also pointed to some girls bobbing for apples while getting their butts pinched by Rainbow and AJ plus someone pinning the tail on Fluttershy's butt while Rarity observed and Twilight was currently manning the kissing booth where more people were lined up and few screams were coming from it.

"See? It's a hit! Everyone's having fun _and_ they're doing it _nude_!" Pinkie said while dancing and jiggling the extra flesh on her rear.

Sunset saw what she was trying to say and smiled. "Yeah… I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right! Now let's party _nude style_!" Pinkie Pie declared as she made her way over to the center of the barn and continued dancing while music began to play. Others soon joined her, as well as Sunset Shimmer and they all continued to enjoy their nude activities, happy that they're club was a success.


	5. Nude Pool Party

**Chapter 5**

The following week the new Nude Club met everyday in Applejack's barn, getting nude and having fun and some even tried to hook up. On the weekend though, they all decided to try and spend some time in the water since it was particularly hot out and also because Granny Smith accidentally walked in on all of them when they were stripping and nearly gave her a heart attack…

Luckily Derpy revealed that she had a large pool in her backyard that they could use and where they all agreed to participate in the next stage of their lifestyle; skinny dipping.

One by one, vehicles carrying each of the nude club members pulled up in front of a house and dropped one of them off. Each of them quickly made their way around the house and toward the already set up pool, full of cold water. The Rainbooms arrived first.

"Whoo! I can't _wait_ to start swimming with no swimsuit on!" Rainbow Dash said, pumped. "It's gonna be _so_ hot!"

"And fun! Don't forget fun!" Pinkie piped up, excitedly.

"Yes, Pinkie, it will be fun." Sunset nodded. "Just hope not many people see us this time and call the cops _again_."

"Don't worry, it won't." Twilight assured her. "We'll be careful, as always."

"It's a shame though." Rarity admitted. "I won't be able to model my newest and sexiest swimsuits, but I suppose my beautiful body will suffice."

"Yeah…" Applejack said, slowly.

"And I can't believe Derpy has a _pool_." Sunset remarked, amazed.

"Same with the rest of us." Twilight added.

"Indeed. She is the absolute _last_ person I would expect to have a pool in their backyard." Rarity commented.

"You'd be amazed what Derpy has." Rainbow told her.

"Like?"

"Well… I know there's a mountain with mashed potato's in her bedroom…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, and that's just her bedroom."

"So… what exactly will we be doing in the water?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Oh, just swimming, talking, maybe playing with some ball…" Twilight began.

"And watching the boobs bounce…" Rainbow whispered to Pinkie which made them both snicker. Twilight quickly gave her an annoyed glare and then resumed smiling.

"All in all… it'll be fun." The alicorn turned human finished.

Sunset nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it will be," she agreed.

"Great! Then let's party!" Rainbow cheered. "Pinkie Pie; hit it!"

"Hitting it!" Pinkie Pie declared as she somehow took a boom box out of her hair, put it on the ground and hit 'play'. The rest of the girls all started cheering and removed their swimsuits one by one before quickly jumping into the pool. Rainbow even did a cannon ball as she jumped into the pool, creating a big splash that hit her friends, the other girls and knocked some of the water out, but not a lot.

"Huh… you know they always put too much water in these things," she remarked. "And _man_ did that move make my butt hurt…"

"Well you did hit it butt first." Applejack noted.

"Which is funny." Pinkie giggled.

Sunset raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because… you'd a think tushie _that_ big would soften the impact!" Pinkie said between giggles, the others also began chuckling also while Rainbow frowned, unamused.

"Ha-ha, very funny…" she said before gaining a smirk on her face and quickly splashing them.

"Hey!" Sunset cried before they all began to join in and splash each other, laughing happily.

Not to long after, while most were quickly beginning to enjoy it, Fluttershy quickly started shivering after her bare skin made contact with the cold waters of the pool. "Ooh… it's chilly…" she said with chattering teeth.

Pinkie then floated by her, her breasts sticking out of the water. "Well _I_ think it's super _fun_!" she expressed. She then flipped over. "Come on Fluttershy! Loosen up!"

"O-ok… I'll try." Fluttershy nodded.

"Good!" Pinkie smiled, pleased before noticing something. "Hey, who brought those pink balls in here?"

Fluttershy turned and noticed that were indeed two floating orbs near Pinkie and reached out to them. "Huh… I don't know…" she began to say as she gripped one of them, at which point Pinkie squealed with delight.

"Nice grip Flutters!" she beamed.

The realization slowly sunk into Fluttershy as she gripped the 'ball' tighter and realized that it was flesh, more specifically… Pinkie Pie's glutes. She screamed and pulled her hand away in response.

"Pinkie!" she exclaimed.

"What?" The party girl asked innocently. "It's all part of the fun! Look there's even someone about to grab your booty right behind you."

Fluttershy gasped in surprise and 'eeped' when she did indeed feel someone touching her rump and spun around to see that it was Rarity.

"Oh, sorry darling, everyone was doing it and I… didn't want to feel left out." Rarity apologized, sheepishly.

"Aw, it's ok Rarity I understand." Fluttershy assured her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh and… by the way… there's someone coming up behind you."

Rarity turned around, confused. "Who?"

"Me!" Fluttershy revealed as she gave Rarity's derriere a pinch. The purple haired girl squealed.

"Oh! Fluttershy!" Rarity gasped. "You certainly learn fast!"

Fluttershy quickly sank a bit. "Sorry… did that hurt you too much…?"

"Oh not at all! It's all in good fun." Rarity smiled.

"Exactly! And one should never apologize for having fun!" Pinkie expressed happily before playfully splashing her friends, making them laugh.

"Alright Miss Pie, you asked for it!" Rarity declared before she splashed her back.

Applejack saw this splashing contest and smirked. "Watch out Pinkie Pie, you know Rarity gets super strong when she's serious," she advised her before diverting her attention Rainbow Dash, who seemed to be purposely making her breasts float up, surprising her. "Uh… Dash? _What_ are you doing?"

"I'm seeing how much my breasts float without me having to hold them up." Rainbow answered as she made them rise up a bit using her hands after they finally began to sink.

"Uh… huh…" Applejack said, slowly.

"Ooh! Applejack! Check this!" Rainbow smirked as she pushed her boobs together, put them underwater and used them to pull up and splash AJ with water.

"Hey!" Applejack exclaimed, caught off guard. "Cut that out!"

"Why don't cha make me?" Rainbow taunted.

"Fine! I will!" Applejack declared as she pounced on Rainbow, making them sink deep into the pool waters. Everyone turns to this surprised and waited for them to come up, though they seemed to be taking their time doing that, which started to make them feel worried.

"So… they coming up or what?" Lyra asked, confused.

"Think someone should go down there?" Sunset questioned.

"Maybe…" Twilight admitted, concerned.

"I'll look!" Pinkie Pie said as she took a snorkel from out of nowhere and dove down.

As she floated down she quickly scanned the area for her two friends and quickly found them in an embrace and currently locking lips with each other passionately. Not wanting to interrupt them Pinkie floated back up to where everybody was waiting.

"Well?" Twilight asked, curiously.

"Are they ok?" Sunset added, anxiously.

"Oh, they're fine!" Pinkie Pie assured them. "Just give 'em a minute."

"Huh?" The girls said, confused. Pinkie Pie just hummed a happy tune and floated by while the others just exchanged glances and shrugged, believing that it was a lost cause.

Pretty soon, more and more nude girls starting showing up and got into the pool along with the rest of them. It was starting to get a little bit crowded, with some girls bumping into each other or brushing against each other's bare skin.

"Oh! Ooh! Sorry! Sorry!" Fluttershy apologized as she accidentally bumped into a few girls. She also blushed as they bump or brush past her also. She quickly blushed beat red when her tush pressed against someone else's and then scooted over to Rarity. "Maybe we could get out for a bit?"

Rarity squealed for a bit when her own bottom touched another's before turning to Fluttershy. "It _is_ getting rather crowded…" she admitted. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded as she and Rarity made their way to the edge of the pool and began to climb out, though once they raised their rears out Pinkie yelled out.

"Ahoy maties! Cheeks ahoy!"

The girls giggled at the blushing girls expense and continued to do so even after they fully got out of the pool and grabbed they're fallen swimsuits.

"Oh… I forgot how embarrassing being naked in a backyard is…" Rarity muttered, blushing.

Fluttershy was also blushing, only redder, like a strawberry. "Uh-huh…" she whimpered in agreement before the two of them finally leave.

"Ok ya'll, I'd say it's time for some _nude_ volleyball!" Applejack declared. The girls cheered in response. "Pinkie, you got the net?"

Pinkie Pie reached behind the walls of the pool and quickly held a net that was the length of the pool right over her head.

"You know it!" she smiled.

"How…" Lyra began.

"Don't ask." Sunset advised her. "Trust me. It's not worth it…"

Rainbow and Applejack then popped up soon after and nodded in agreement, they seemed to have overheard what they were talking about. "Yeah, she's right…" RD said.

"Yeah… now let's play some volleyball!" Applejack declared. The girls cheered in response.

With the net set up in the middle of the pool and a group of girls on both sides the game soon commenced. Rainbow threw the ball up, leaped a bit and smacked it towards their side. Pinkie quickly used her head to bounce it back before AJ caught it and did the same. The ball went from one side to the other over and over again and each time it did, the free breasts on each of the girls bounced and jiggled while water was splashed into all of their faces.

They laughed and giggled as the game continued on, so much so that they didn't even notice two sets of eyes watching them from the bushes close by. Eyes that belonged to CHS students known as Micro Chips and Sandalwood, who were both close to getting a nosebleed.

"Wow, you were right, this _was_ a good direction to take!" Microchips remarked to Sandalwood, quietly.

"Told you, bro." The hippie nodded, smiling.

"Ooh… this is going on pay-per-view!" The nerd smirked as he pushed some buttons on his phone and prepared to film what the nude girls were doing.

"Uh… you sure about this bro?" Sandalwood asked, nervously.

"Relax! The chances of them noticing us are…" Micro began before a scream was heard.

"A hundred percent?" Sandalwood guessed.

"Yep…" Micro Chips gulped the second he saw that the girls had noticed them after all and were covering themselves up as best as they could.

"What do you think your _doing_!?" Sunset proclaimed.

"Maybe we should have done this somewhere more private…" Applejack said.

"Oh ya, _think_!?" Bon-Bon snapped before turning to the boys. "What are _you two_ still looking at!?"

"Uh…" Micro began before he was smacked in the face and knocked out by a volleyball, which went up and bounced on Sandalwood's head, knocking him out as well before rolling back to the pool, where it was picked up by a furious looking Rainbow Dash, who presumably threw it.

"Perverts…" she huffed.

"Nice throw by the way!" Pinkie remarked.

"I try." Rainbow said, proudly.

"Anyway… all in favor of doing are club activities someplace more private so we don't get anymore peeping toms, raise your hand." Applejack declared. Everyone quickly did so, including herself.

"You know a place?" Twilight asked.

Applejack smiled, assuringly. "Darn tootin," she confirmed. "And next time… I say we do… a naked marathon! Ya'll in?"

"Alright!" The girls all cheered as they all stood up. The sound of a car screeching and crashing was then heard close by, causing them all to wince.

"Yeah… now all those in favor of leaving before we cause any _more_ accidents…" Sunset added before she and the others quickly raised their hands before quickly getting out of the pool and making themselves scarce before anyone saw them.


	6. The Nude Beach

**Chapter 6**

The following week flew by fast and before any of the girls knew it they were all walking closer towards the town's local beach. The salty waves brushed up against the sandy shores as they went forward and back every few seconds or so and seagulls cawed overhead.

Each of them were wearing towel's around their figures and nothing else underneath as each of them stripped themselves of their clothes before they exited the car. Soon enough they were all facing the ocean and gazing out into the horizon

Rainbow took a deep breath and sighed. "Smell that air…"

Applejack did the same. "Yeah… it's nice," she smiled.

"Totally! We should hit the beach _every day_ you know?" Pinkie beamed.

"That would be nice." Applejack admitted.

"Yes! Showing off my fabulous new bikini on one beach…" Rarity began.

"And showing off your 'fabulous booty' on this one?" Applejack quipped, smirked.

"Well, it _is_ fabulous…" Rarity admitted, proudly as she turned and rubbed her rear fondly.

"Got that right." Applejack agreed as she gave her friend's rump a quick little smack.

"Ooh!" Rarity squealed before smirking at her friend who had a cheeky look on his face and rubbing her bottom. "Down Applejack, down! Save it for when we're in the water, why don't you?"

"And when everyone else show's up." Sunset added.

"So… where are they?" Fluttershy asked, looking around.

"Oh, they should be here soon…" Rainbow assured her, with a knowing grin.

"Look! Their they are now!" Pinkie announced as he pointed ahead.

"See? What did I tell you?" Rainbow smirked as everyone turned and saw Lyra, Bon-Bon and Derpy coming over to them, all with towels around their bodies and presumably nothing else underneath.

"Hi, everyone!" Bon-Bon waved.

"Hey, you guys!" Pinkie waved.

"What took ya'll so long?" Applejack inquired.

"Sorry, some cop pulled us over, and we didn't even go over the speed limit!" Lyra revealed.

"So… why did he do it?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Well… he _may_ have noticed that their were no straps around ours backs…" Lyra said, glancing away embarrassed.

"Ooh… a double edge sword…" Twilight winced.

"Yeah… was pretty awkward…" Bon-Bon nodded.

"But we're here now!" Derpy beamed.

"That you are!" Applejack said, pleased.

"So can we ditch our towels now?" Pinkie asked, eagerly and excitedly.

"I think so!" Applejack confirmed.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered as she threw off her towel and let it float in the wind, revealing her nude body to everyone present. "Ah! So breezy…"

Twilight was about to do the same before she noticed something that caught her interest. "Uh… say are non-nudists allowed on a _nudist_ beach?"

"I don't think so… though I heard sometimes folks accidentally wander in here because they get the beaches mixed up." Sunset Shimmer confessed.

"Really?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Ya." Sunset nodded. Something then caught her eye. "Speaking of which…"

Everyone turned and saw the twins known as Flitter and Cloudchaser coming over in their bikini bathing suits, not noticing that Pinkie was nude just yet as they were only focused on the rest of them and clearly did not know what they had just walked into.

"Hi, everyone!" Flitter waved.

"Hi…" The girls said, slowly.

"What a coincidence, huh? Us all showing up at the same beach?" Cloudchaser remarked.

"Yeah… um, listen girls I think your…" Rainbow Dash began to say.

"Hey, why are most of you wearing…" Flitter started to ask as they got closer, she quickly shut up upon seeing Pinkie's naked body and squealed as she turned and covered her eyes. "AH! You're naked!"

Cloudchaser saw as well and mimicked her sister. Everyone cringed at this while Pinkie gazed down at herself, not seeing the problem.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I am! We're a nudist club!" Pinkie revealed.

"Nudist club?" Flitter repeated.

"Yeah, most girls prefer clothes, but _we girls_ … we be naked." Pinkie Pie beamed.

"But uh… w-why in _public_?" Cloudchaser questioned, stuttering and blushing madly.

"This is a nudist beach." Sunset revealed to them.

"It _is_!?" Flitter asked in shock.

"Yeah it is, check it out." Rainbow said as she gestured to a nearby sign that read 'Attention: Beyond this point you may encounter nude bathers'.

"Oh…" The two sisters said, slowly with realization and mentally slapped themselves for not noticing it earlier.

"Are you… uncomfortable?" Fluttershy asked, nervously.

"A little…" Flitter admitted, blushing.

"Well, there's really no reason to be." Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah, like I said; we're all girls so we have the same parts." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Your welcome to join us if you want." Bon-Bon offered.

"W-w-wait… you want _us_ … to strip _naked_ … with _you guys_?" Cloudchaser questioned, stunned.

"Yeah, why not?" Pinkie Pie asked, smiling.

Flitter leaned close to her sister. "Is she for real?" she whispered.

"Relax, it's ok if you don't want to." Sunset assured them.

"But… you could try it out for a little while…" Fluttershy admitted.

"And if your still uncomfortable, you can leave, we won't stand in your way." Applejack stated.

"For real?" Cloudchaser questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, really." Rainbow nodded. "And you don't believe me or any of the others, just take Applejack's word for it."

"Yeah! She never lies!" Pinkie confirmed.

"That's true…" Flitter pointed.

"Hmm… ok, we'll try it out." Cloudchaser finally declared.

"Yay! Hooray!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Yeah…" The twins both said, nervously.

"Ok, first thing you have to do is… rip off your bikini's!" Pinkie declared.

"Right now!?" Flitter reacted, surprised.

"Yeah, now!" Pinkie nodded. "Unless you want me to do it _for you_ …"

"No, no! We'll do it ourselves." Cloudchaser said with a nervous smile.

"Good call." Rainbow Dash commended.

Both of the sisters reached back and undid the nots of their bikini tops, slowly sliding them down their arms and into their hands. They quickly began blushing when they realized that everyone was now staring at their breasts.

"Wow… nice jugulars!" Pinkie Pie complimented.

"Could you… stop staring at us like that?" Flitter requested, bashfully,

"I wish we could, really I do…" Applejack admitted.

"That's not helping…" Twilight whispered.

"I ain't lying." Applejack told her.

"Nor would I…" Rarity confessed. Everyone gave her an odd look in response. "What?"

"Ok, next are…" Sunset began.

"The bikini bottoms, which are covering those beautiful bottoms of yours!" Pinkie sang as she leaned forward, got a good look at the sister's rumps and gave them a quick smack, making them jump and cover their rears.

"Ok, this is starting to feel like harassment…" Flitter voiced.

"No, no, no! Sorry, won't happen again. Pinkie; don't do that again." Sunset warned her.

"Sorry! Pinkie promise!" Pinkie Pie said, sheepishly.

"Thank you." Cloudchaser nodded, gratefully before looking down at her bikini bottom and gulping along with her sister as they both grabbed the edges of them and pulled them all the way down to their feet, leaving them completely bare.

"And… now we're naked." Flitter declared, still blushing bright red.

"It's not such a bad thing." Twilight assured her. "Right, girls?"

"Yeah, you guys look great." Sunset complimented.

"Though not as good as _us_ , check it!" Rainbow said as she dropped her towel and revealed her nude body also, the others each did the same. The sister's faces each became bright red upon seeing all of their naked bodies presented, and practically _flaunted_ as well, right in front of them.

"Oh…" Cloudchaser said, stunned.

"Is it making you… uncomfortable?" Fluttershy inquired, nervously.

"Uh… no! No, not at all!" Flitter said quickly, not wanting to upset Fluttershy.

"Then let's start having fun! Come on!" Pinkie cheered as she started to rush to the water, buck naked.

"So… we're going swimming now?" Cloudchaser inquired, baffled.

"Guess so." Twilight shrugged, as she began walking towards the water also. The others soon began to follow, with Rainbow and Pinkie leading the way.

"Alright!" RD cheered.

"Yay!" Pinkie added as she and Rainbow both jumped into the water.

"Careful! You didn't stretch first!" Rarity reminded them as she stopped and began to do so.

The duo soon emerged from the water shivering a bit as they held their arms tightly.

"Woo! That's brisk!" Rainbow remarked.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Pinkie cheered as she splashed around, getting some water on Rainbow.

"Hey! Watch where your splashing, Pinkie!" Rainbow exclaimed, laughing.

"Or what? Your pinch my patootie?" Pinkie teased.

"I just might!" Rainbow declared, playfully as she splashed Pinkie back. The two quickly began to splash and grab at each other while the others began to get into the water as well. Upon doing so, they instantly began shivering.

"Ooh… it _is_ cold…!" Fluttershy yelped, while her teeth chattered loudly.

"Maybe we should stay _out_ of the water…" Rarity suggested. "Perhaps a game of volley ball?"

"I'm in!" Flitter voiced, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Cloudchaser added.

"Excellent, a two on two match it is then." Rarity declared, pleased.

"Sounds good." Fluttershy smiled, nodded.

"Yeah!" Flitter cheered.

Pretty soon, the four of them got a volleyball net all set up between them, Flitter and Cloudchaser were on one side while Fluttershy and Rarity were on another.

The fashionista herself held up the ball first. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Cloudchaser confirmed.

"Hope your not afraid to break a nail while serving, Rare!" Flitter teased her.

"Oh, we'll see who breaks something." Rarity declared as she held up the ball. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The sisters confirmed.

"Uh… r-ready." Fluttershy added, somewhat nervous.

Rarity tossed the ball into the air, jumped up as it began to descend and gave a good smack, sending it towards the other side of the net. Cloudchaser clasped both her hands and bounced it back and pretty soon the game had begun.

Each of them knocked the ball back and forth over and over again until finally Rarity jumped up and spiked the ball, which hit the other side, scoring them a point.

"Yes!" Rarity cheered.

"Nice shot, Rarity." Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah, that was ok…" Flitter admitted as she picked up the ball. "But this game is just getting started!"

"Totally!" Cloudchaser nodded.

"Then let's continue, shall we?" Rarity inquired.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

As the game progressed, the girls began to find more unique ways of bouncing the ball back and forth other then using their hands. For starters, Rarity managed to catch and bounce the ball back using only her breasts and Flitter even used her own butt to do the same.

Fluttershy tried to hit the ball back after that but missed while it hit the ground behind her.

"Yes!" Flitter cheered. "Point for us!"

"Boy, who knew that butt of yours would ever come in handy?" Cloudchaser remarked.

"I _knew_ it was a good idea not to go on that diet!" Flitter declared proudly as she smacked her glutes.

"Hey have you girls done this before because you seem awfully comfortable." Rainbow Dash pointed out as she the others continued to watch them.

But before they could answer, they suddenly spotted none other then Photo Finish approaching them. "Ah, Fitter, Cloud Chaser, there you are Photo Finish has been looking for you come put your clothes back on and save that beauty your next photo appointment."

"Hey… where did _you_ come from?" Rainbow asked, baffled.

That when Sunset Shimmer came out of the water, along with the others, and asked the French photographer. "Wait, you take nude photos?"

"Yes, Photo Finish has been it nude photo business for years now for I see just as much beauty in natural appearance then I do in clothes of course I must have this on private website so not to annoy local authorities. Now… I go!" Photo Finish began as she started to zip off but was then stopped by Applejack.

"Now wait a minute missy, if you want to take nude pictures why not stay and join us we're having one of our nudist movement parties tonight?" She offered.

"Oh yes, please join us, it's fu…" Fluttershy began but was suddenly interrupted by Photo Finish.

"No, no, this won't do, for I have already taken photos of your so called parties." The photographer revealed as she then shows them the photos which both shocked and amazed them as she continued. "They were voted second class on my website which is still respected now if you want real nude experience Photo Finish recommends you try a proper Nudist resort in fact here's a card for one outside of town. Now, I bid you all a good day, we go!"

She then finally zipped off, along with the Twins, leaving Sunset, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack confused as Pinkie and Rarity later joined them and read the card aloud.

"Rainbow Falls Resort: the place for nude beach, relaxation and spa goers go," she said.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Pinkie smiled.

"Darn tootin, shall we go?" Applejack asked them.

"Sure, but there's _one_ thing we gotta do before that." Rainbow stated.

"What's that?" Twilight inquired.

"We're gonna build a _sand caste_!" The jockette declared.

"A sandcastle?" Sunset Shimmer repeated, baffled.

"Isn't that a little… juvenile?" Rarity inquired.

"So is prancing around naked." Pinkie Pie pointed out, chipper.

"Good point." Twilight reasoned.

"Relax, it'll be fun, _and_ we can use our nude bodies to mold it." Rainbow Dash told them.

"How will we do _that_?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Rainbow Dash promised, smirking.

Pretty soon, Rainbow had gathered all her nude friends out to a larger, more empty part of the nudist beach and all of them were standing in the sand in a circle, waiting to see what Rainbow Dash had in mind.

"Ok, first; we need a ton of sand." Rainbow declared. She pointed to the party girl. "Pinkie Pie!"

"I'm on it!" Pinkie saluted before she bent down, raised her rump into the air and started digging a hole, the sand that she threw over her back slowly built up until it was a large pile sand in the middle of them.

"Perfect! Now we need to make it wet, think you can do it, Pinkie?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yep! Although I hope I don't have to bend over again." The hyper activate pink haired girl confessed as she turned and showed that both of her butt cheeks were now bright red. "I think I got a sunburn on my butt…"

Applejack chuckled seeing that. "Guess it's like a _red moon_ then, huh?" she quipped as she and Pinkie both laughed.

"Uh… hello? Water please?" Flitter requested.

"Right!" Pinkie declared as she zipped off and came back with a simple looking bucket full of water before she threw it at the sand pile and revealed it to have _a lot_ water in it, enough to make all the sand in the pile wet. "Tada! One pile of wet sand as promised."

Everyone was stunned silent.

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Everyone said, quickly.

"Moving on… how we gonna turn _that_ … into a castle?" Applejack questioned as she gestured to the wet sand.

"Well, you know how wet sand is somewhat malleable?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, actually… well it is easier to shape it's…" Twilight began to say.

"Well, because it's like this if I do… _this_." Rainbow started to say before she turned and started rubbing the wet sand up and down using only her glutes, surprising them all. "I can mold it easier."

"Ooh! Good idea!" Pinkie complimented as she began to do the same while everyone else blushed.

"Uh… I don't suppose we can use our _hands_ as well? Not just our… derriere's?" Rarity asked, smiling nervously.

"Duh! As awesome as our rears are, they can't do _everything_ , you know." Rainbow said as she brushed off some of the sand that had stuck itself to her rear.

"Such a shame, because that would be totally awesome!" Pinkie exclaimed, excitedly.

"Totally!" Flitter agreed.

"Alright ya'll, let's stop standing around and start building a sandcastle! _Nude style_!" Applejack declared. The girls all cheered and moved in to start molding the wet sand from all different angles using their hands, feet and even their breasts and bottoms.

Together they made solid walls, added windows, towers and a little enterance with a draw bridge plus a moat that was just recently added in. All of them were having a blast in making it and whenever the sand started to get crumbly and/or dry one of them just added a little more water or even more wet sand and the problem was fixed.

Pretty soon, by the time the sun began to set, they all stood together with their arms linked around each other while standing before their finished sand castle, which looked like something one could win a contest with. They all had big smiles on each of their faces.

"Well done ya'll." Applejack said, proudly.

"Yeah… this was fun." Twilight admitted.

"It sure was." Sunset agreed.

"Not as fun as it was being _nude_ for several hours!" Cloudchaser added as she and her sister giggled.

"So… does that mean you'll join our club?" Fluttershy asked, hopefully.

"Totally!" Flitter beamed.

"Glad to hear it!" Lyra said.

"Welcome aboard." Bon-Bon added.

"And buckle up, because you _know_ where were going _next_ , right?" Rainbow inquired with a smirk.

"Does it start with _nude_ and end with _resort_!?" Pinkie questioned, excited.

"You _bet_ it does!" The rainbow haired girl confirmed as she bumped hips, and in addition _butts_ , with Pinkie Pie who giggled and returned the action along with each of the others, which had began to knock some of the sand that was stuck to all their butts.


	7. Nude Resort

**Chapter 7**

Another week had passed and at the first chance they got, the girls all headed to Rainbow Falls Resort, the nudist resort that Photo Finish had mentioned to them when they were on the beach. They each arrived one by one, starting with Sunset, Applejack and Rainbow Dash and then finishing with Derpy, Flitter and Cloudchaser.

Pretty soon, the girls were all present and standing before the resort; which seemed to be a bland looking but colorful looking building with a few windows and a large back area that none of them could see but they could guess what it was for.

"Wow… it looks so _cool_!" Pinkie Pie said, in awe.

"I'll bet the resort part where everyone is nude is on the other side of it." Twilight deduced.

"Probably." Sunset nodded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Rainbow declared.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie declared.

"Hold on now y'all, let's not just go rushing in, we still have to wait for Photo Finish." Applejack reminded them.

"Photo Finish?" Flitter repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, I called her last night asking her if she could take some photo's of us, and _only us_." Applejack stated.

"I thought she got enough pictures of us." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well, turns out she has a whole page empty in her photo album and we have a chance to fill it." Applejack explained.

"Alright! We get to fill a page!" Pinkie cheered before suggestively sticking out her rear. "With our _butts_!"

"Wha-hoo!" Derpy added.

"Oh, I'm sure she's already here, probably taking pictures of us without any of us knowing it for that matter…" Twilight deduced.

"How do you figure?" Applejack inquired while, unknown to any of them, Photo Finish herself was peeking out from behind a nearby car and then hiding behind it again.

"Just… a feeling." Twilight shrugged.

"I'm with Twilight, let's just go in and by the end of it Photo Finish will show herself." Sunset declared.

"Agreed." Bon-bon, nodded.

"Totally!" Lyra added.

"Alright then, let's go." Applejack said.

"Hooray!" Pinkie cheered as she zoomed towards it.

"Does she _ever_ slow down?" Cloudchaser inquired.

"No." Everyone answered.

"Figures." Cloudchaser shrugged before they all began to follow.

* * *

They all soon walked into the front lobby and stood in line with a few older people, presumably nudists like them and also still dressed like them, luckily for them it was short line so they didn't have to wait long before they reached the receptionist.

"Uh… hello." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Hello there." The nice lady said, smiling.

"Listen uh… Photo Finish told us about this place and…" Sunset began.

"Photo Finish? Oh yes, she said you'd all be coming today and paid for everything already." The receptionist revealed.

"Really?" Sunset Shimmer asked, just as surprised as the others were.

"Yes. You're all welcome to come inside if you want. Change rooms are just around the corner." The receptionist added.

"Ok, thank you." Twilight said as she waved before she and the others all began to walk off to the change room, unknown to them a certain someone was watching and following them as they left.

* * *

Later on, in the change room, all of them were already full naked and were in the middle of putting their clothing inside their lockers.

"So… what exactly does one do at a nudist resort?" Twilight asked, curiously.

"Basically relax, play games, swim, anything we usually do." Sunset answered.

"Only _naked_!" Pinkie cheered as she gave Fluttershy's plump, naked bum a quick and playful smack, making her squeal and cover up her rear end. "Sorry! Couldn't resist."

Pinkie then felt a sharp pinch on her own butt cheek that made her jump to the ceiling, crash through it and then come back down. Her eyes rolled around before seeing that Rainbow was the one who did it.

"Neither could I." Rainbow smirked, making Pinkie giggle.

"Uh, just a heads up girls; we can't do stuff like that while we're here, against the rules." Sunset informed them.

"Makes sense, this _is_ a nudist resort, not an excuse to… you know." Twilight added.

"Aw…" Pinkie whined.

"Don't worry Pinkie, we can do plenty of that in the comfort of our own home." Rainbow assured her.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"I still don't know why Photo Finish hasn't shown up yet." Applejack remarked.

"Maybe she changed her mind." Fluttershy suggested. "She did refuse at first."

"Plus, I doubt she is a fan of the nudist lifestyle." Rarity added.

"Yeah… oh well, her loss!" Pinkie shrugged.

"You said it." Rainbow agreed.

Lyra then poking her head out from behind some lockers. "Hey, you guys ready?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Great! See you girls out there with all the other nude folk!" Lyra called out.

"Right behind you!" Pinkie called back. She then turned to her friends. "Let's go girls!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, smiling before heading off.

* * *

They soon arrived outside, where the real nude fun was taking place and were awestruck when they saw all kinds of people walking around relaxing, playing games or swimming in the resort's little pool, all while being completely nude. Most of the girls covered their mouths as they caught glimpses of men and women sunbathing or playing volleyball, like they all did at the beach in their birthday suits.

"Oh… my…" Fluttershy breathed.

Pinkie was ecstatic. "Girls… we've died and gone to nude heaven!" she gushed.

"Hey, look!" Applejack said, pointing up ahead. "There's Lyra and Bon-Bon and Derpy!"

They all turned and saw the aforementioned trio in the middle of what appeared to be a nude yoga class. They even saw Flitter and Cloudchaser talking with some nude guys from a far.

"Hi!" Cloudchaser called out, waving.

"Boy, this place sure is impressive." Sunset Shimmer remarked.

"Indeed… I wouldn't even know where to _start_!" Rarity admitted.

"Me neither!" Rainbow added, smiling.

"Let's try sunbathing, I could use a tan." Applejack suggested.

"You're kidding, right?" Rainbow asked, amused.

"Heck no, my skin's always been this color, time to get it darker." Applejack smirked as she walked on ahead.

"You heard the farm girl, let's go." Sunset told them as she followed her.

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered as they all began to head off.

The girls soon found themselves some lounge chairs, a nice sunny spot which they shared with a few other nude sunbathers and laid their bare naked bodies on the chairs before stretching out and relaxing.

Rainbow sighed. "This is _the life_ …" she remarked.

"Yeah… nothing like a little sun to open up the pores…" Applejack breathed.

"And to get an excellent tan all over one's body and I do mean _all over_." Rarity stated, smiling.

"Yep, on the butt, on the boobs and on the…" Pinkie began.

"We… get it, Pinkie." Twilight cut in, uncomfortably.

"Let's just be careful not to sunbath _too_ long… we might get sunburnt and some of us are already looking a little pink…" Sunset admitted.

"Oh, silly! That's just my regular skin color, see?" Pinkie said as she suddenly appeared in front of Sunset's chair and stuck her butt right in front of her blushing face.

"Uh… yeah…" Sunset muttered, slowly while Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Ok Pinkie, get that out of her face before someone sees." Rainbow Dash told her.

Bon-Bon and Lyra then walked over. "No worries," the mint skinned girl assured them. "We asked around I think they said it's ok, as long it's nothing _too_ sexual."

"Heck, it's even ok to get an erection!" Bon-Bon revealed, excited.

Pinkie looked down at her nipples and sighed, relieved. "Whoo! I thought I was gonna get reported…" she admitted, causing the girls to look at her funny.

"Have you had an erection all this time?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

"Would you like to know every time I got one?" Pinkie Pie inquired, innocently.

"No, no! That's quite alright, you don't have to!" Rarity said, quickly.

"If you say so." Pinkie shrugged as she hopped off of Sunset's chair and stretched, which involved raising her rear to the sun. She quickly realized this. "Whoops! Probably should do that the shade!"

"Why?" Sunset asked as she straightened up.

"Well, because while we were at the beach I got a sunburn on my butt." Pinkie Pie revealed, while rubbing her aforementioned hiney.

"So _that's_ why you squirming around while you were sitting so much." Rainbow Dash realized.

"Ooh…" Princess Twilight winced, sympathetically. "That must've hurt…"

Pinkie shrugged. "It did at times," she admitted.

"Well… be careful this time, ok?" Applejack advised her.

"Ok!" Pinkie beamed as she went back to her seat and took out a bottle. "Sunscreen anyway?"

"Yes, please!" Rarity requested as she flipped over onto her stomach, her breasts squished a bit in the process. "Make sure to get all over my back, my thighs and my buttocks, please."

"Ok!" Pinkie nodded as she squirted out some sunscreen, rubbed both her hands with it and began to apply it to Rarity's back and thighs also.

"Ooh… Oh! Ooh! That feels nice…" Rarity sighed, feeling very relaxed while squeaking involuntarily every time Pinkie applied some more sunblock to her body.

"Yep! Don't worry, I got ya covered!" Pinkie Pie assured her before turning her attention to Rarity's wide behind. "Ooh! One more thing to cover!"

She quickly gripped Rarity's butt cheeks and squeezed them tightly, making the violet haired girl squeal and blush bright red while Pinkie put sunscreen all over them. The others blushed as well as they watched this.

"Oh… Ooh! Oh yes… very nice…" Rarity said, relaxed as Pinkie continued to squeeze and knead them.

"Girls… girls!" Sunset said through gritted teeth. "We told you; you can't do that here!"

Pinkie turned to her. "But these are so big and squishy!" she smiled.

"Hey!" Rarity protested.

"Let 'em go, Pinkie." Applejack ordered, firmly. " _Now_."

"Aw…" Pinkie Pie whined as she reluctantly did so.

They then heard a chuckling close by, followed by a voice. "Gotta say, that takes some gut's to do something like that in here."

The girls turned around and right behind them was a completely nude, turquoise skin girl with slicked back blond hair and golden eyes who had her hands on her hips and was smirking at them.

"Then again, with a butt _that_ big it'd be pretty hard _not_ to grab it," she added.

Rarity turned over, insulted. "And just _who_ are _you_?" she questioned.

Rainbow's eyes narrowed. "Lightning Dust…"

"You know her?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"We have a history…" Rainbow said, lowly.

"A history?" Fluttershy echoed.

"Yeah, she tried to beat me at _everything_ back when we were kids." Lightning Dust revealed.

"And _beat you_ at a couple of those times too, remember!?" Rainbow snapped as she got close to LD.

"No. Not really." Lightning said, arrogantly. "So, I see you've become a nudist too. What's your reason?"

"None of your business, that's what!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well, Applejack got tricked by the Flimflam brothers into giving up her clothes so we took off ours as a form of solidarity and it turns out it's really fun and…" Pinkie Pie began.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow glared at her, annoyed.

"What?" she answered, innocently.

"Whatever, even if you _are_ here I _still_ got a better butt then _you_." Lightning boasted.

" _What_!? No way! _I_ got the better butt!" Rainbow protested.

"Please! _Your_ butt is scrawny and _flat_." Lightning Dust stated before turning and showing off her rear. " _Mine_ on the other hand is nice and round and _super_ soft."

"So is mine!" Rainbow exclaimed as she turned and revealed her own rear end.

" _Please_! I'll bet it spanks easily!" Dust mocked before giving Rainbow a butt bump that knocked her back.

"Oh yeah?" Dash countered before giving her rival her own butt bump in response, though Lightning Dust didn't seem to phased by it, much to Rainbow's surprise.

"Surprise! I can also make mine hard as a rock when I want to." Lightning Dust boasted.

Rainbow growled in frustration. "Why you…" she began before AJ stopped her.

"Easy Rainbow, don't let her get to you," she urged her.

"Hey! You know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie asked everyone excitedly.

"Um… no." Fluttershy answered, meekly.

"Butt wrestling!" Pinkie cheered.

"Butt wrestling?" Everyone repeated in confusion.

"Duh! It's where you wrestle using your _butts_." Pinkie stated like it was obvious.

"How do we do _that_?" Rainbow inquired.

"I'll show you!" Pinkie Pie declared. She turned to the other nudists of the resort. "Hey! Fellow nudists! Does anyone hear wanna help me show my friend and her not friend what butt wrestling is about?"

"Pinkie, I don't think that they…" Twilight began.

"I believe _I_ can explain." Someone spoke up. They all turned and gasped when they saw that it was Fleur Dis Lee, whom they recognized from Crystal Prep, exposed for all to see.

"Fleur Dis Lee!? Is that really you?" Rarity remarked in shock.

"Indeed it is." Fleur confirmed, nodding.

"Well… what are you doing here? I didn't think the nudist lifestyle was… your thing really." Applejack admitted.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Fleur confessed.

" _Still_." Rainbow stated, in disbelief.

"Well, can you tell us what the rules of 'butt wrestling' are?" Sunset Shimmer questioned. She turned to Pinkie. "If you don't mind that is."

"Not at all!" Pinkie smiled.

"Certainly. It's quite simple. Both competitor's press their asses against each other and try to put all their strength into pushing the other one over by any means necessary." Fleur Dis Lee explained. "First one to touch the ground loses."

"Huh, that _does_ sound pretty simple." Applejack remarked.

"It's not too violent is it?" Fluttershy inquired, nervously.

"Nope!" Pinkie replied.

"Well, maybe a _little_ …" Fleur admitted. "But it's all part of the fun, alright?"

"Hmm, ok, I get it." Rainbow declared.

"Me too. Now let's do this!" Lightning Dust exclaimed as she turned butt towards Rainbow Dash again and got down on all fours, with her rump raised up high.

"Right there with ya!" Rainbow Dash declared as she mimicked her.

"Uh… ok then… on the count of three, begin." Applejack said, slowly. Still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "One… two…"

"Three!" They both exclaimed before they slammed their butts into each other's and both began to push forward, trying to push the other one over. Both of their butt cheek's flattened against each other at times and other times one of them sunk into the other a bit thanks to one of them making their ass soft instead of hard.

"Come on, Dashie! You can do it!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Be careful!" Fluttershy added, concerned.

"Getting tired yet Rainbow?" Lightning taunted.

"No… are _you_?" Rainbow challenged as she leaned forward then slammed her butt into Lightning Dust's one more time, knocking her forward a bit but her rival quickly recovered and hit her right back.

"Ha! Hardly!" Lightning Dust spat as she bumped her back.

"Come on…" Twilight quietly prayed.

Both of them slammed their butts against each other's over and over again and both were starting to become bruised since they were pretty much spanking each other none stop. Rainbow bumped Lightning Dust's a few more times to send her forward a couple of feet and it nearly knocked her off balance but she quickly recovered and launched her butt in Rainbow Dash's direction.

"Look out, RD!" Applejack called out.

"No worries! I got this!" Rainbow Dash assured her before she leaned her bottom out of the way as Lightning zoomed past her, much to her surprise and with one little hip bump, Lightning Dust was knocked right over.

"Yes! She did it!" Pinkie cheered, jumping up and down, causing her breasts to jiggle each time she did.

Rainbow dusted her shoulder off, smirking. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Uh…" Fluttershy began.

"Don't answer that." Rainbow Dash cut in.

"Nice work, Rainbow." Applejack congratulated.

"I'm impressed." Sunset admitted.

"Amazing job." Rarity added.

"I knew you could do it!" Pinkie said, excitedly.

"Very well done, Miss Dash." Fleur nodded.

Lightning Dust groaned as she got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, yeah, you beat me Dash, but there's a good chance I'll win next time," she reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, _that'll_ happen…" Rainbow Dash nodded, smirking unconvinced.

"Wunderbar!" They heard someone exclaim.

They turned and were stunned when they saw a very nude Photo Finish emerging from the bushes with her camera and smiling.

"What a battle! Rear versus rear! It was the butt battle of the century! You are both butt goddesses!" she declared, dramatically.

"Photo Finish!?" The girls reacted.

"Gah! What are _you_ doing here?" Lightning Dust demanded.

"And… why are you naked too?" Sunset added.

"It vas the only way they would let me in… but it makes no difference!" Phono Finish declared as she held up her camera. "Because now, I have the pictures I need to fill in the last page of my album!"

"So you _were_ watching and taking pictures of us without us knowing it!" Applejack realized.

"Ja, I was." Photo nodded.

"That's… disturbing…" Fleur admitted.

"Well… now that you're here, why don't you enjoy the nude party?" Pinkie offered. "It's guaranteed to make you smile."

"I… don't know…" Photo said, slowly and unsure.

"Oh, come now darling, if _I_ can forego clothes then I have no doubt that you can as well." Rarity began.

"Yeah and being nude is totally fun!" Lyra exclaimed as Bon-Bon nodded.

"Please Photo?" Derpy begged.

"Please?" Flitter and her sister added.

"Well… uh… ok!" Photo Finish finally declared.

"Yay! New member!" Pinkie cheered as she began to slap her butt cheeks with both hands like they were bongo drums. "Let's give her a big hand folks!"

As Pinkie continued to slap and making the flesh on her bottom jiggle and shake, the others exchange glances and shrugged before they all began to do the same thing. Eventually they stopped when some of the non-members gave them odd lucks, making them blush.

"Uh… let's… go and enjoy some of the activities." Twilight suggested.

"Uh-huh!" Everyone agreed as they all began to disperse while Lightning Dust storm off looking bitter.

Throughout the nude resort, each of the girls were enjoying themselves amongst their fellow nudists. Some enjoyed some nude sunbathing, while others enjoyed swimming around in the pool and splashing each other playfully and rest played a little nude volleyball, using only their breasts and buttocks to bounce the ball, like they did on the beach.

All in all, their first trip to a nudist resort was a success, despite some complaints about some of their slightly inappropriate habits…


End file.
